Going To The Chapel
by yunakitty
Summary: Hiroki has finally agreed to go to America with Nowaki and get married. Future time Ego fic, set after Twelve Days of Christmas but before Happily Ever After. Lots of sex and sweetness!
1. Chapter 1

It was a few days after New Year's, and Nowaki entered the bedroom to find Hiroki laying on his stomach on the bed, wearing nothing but a T-shirt and a pair of black bikini briefs. He smiled as he watched his lover, ankles crossed, reading his _English for Dummies_ book. His lips were moving silently as he tried to mouth the strange new words.

Hiroki looked up as he entered, blushed, then went back to reading. "Have you learned any English yet?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki laid the book aside, and rolled onto his back. "Just the necessary stuff."

"Hmm? Like _hello_ and _goodbye_ and _thank you_?"

"No, of course not." Hiroki cleared his throat, then proceeded to speak in very mispronounced English. "_Where is the bar?"_

Nowaki laughed. "Oh, Hiro-san..."

"Wait, I learned something else too. _Beer, please_."

Nowaki just laughed more, and leaned down to kiss his red faced fiance. He was extremely excited about their upcoming wedding in America, the reason why Hiroki was trying to learn English. All Japanese children were taught English in school, but it had been Hiroki's worst subject, even though his best friend was from England and spoke fluent English. As he put it, he just couldn't be bothered to learn to read a new language when there were still books in Japanese he hadn't read.

So he managed his way through the least possible English classes he could in high school and college. Fortunately, it wasn't really necessary for his particular degree. And so he had managed to be 29 years old, and wasn't able to speak more than a dozen words and count to three.

Hiroki pulled away from Nowaki's kiss, still blushing as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "Did you start looking at flights yet?"

"Uh huh." Nowaki sat down next to Hiroki. "It seems like the rates are pretty low in March. Shall we go then?"

"Sounds fine to me. Whatever," Hiroki mumbled. "School's out starting March 25th, so yeah, that'll be good."

Nowaki took Hiroki's hand. "I always wanted to be able to take you in fall, when the apples are on the trees and the leaves are falling, but...I just cannot wait that long to marry you!" He kissed Hiroki's red cheek. "I've waited seven whole years already."

"Stupid," Hiroki muttered. He flushed anew as Nowaki began to fondle his ring finger.

"What kind of wedding band do you want, Hiro-san?" he asked.

Hiroki's heart rate doubled as he suddenly pictured he and Nowaki wearing matching wedding rings. "I don't want one!" he blurted out. Nowaki looked disappointed, but Hiroki managed to change the subject, jumping up to gather up laundry as he blustered about heavy the snow had been falling lately.

They went to sleep that night, and Hiroki had a terrible dream. In it, Nowaki came home one day and announced that he had gone out and slept with a woman, just to see what it felt like. Hiroki was of course devastated in the dream; doubly so when Nowaki said that sex with a woman was better than sex with Hiroki. Hiroki screamed and tried to throw things at Nowaki in the dream, but they just landed softly a few inches away from his hands, while Nowaki just laughed at how pathetic Hiroki was.

Hiroki woke up flailing and screaming. Nowaki was awakened, and worriedly sat up as well. "Hiro-san? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hiroki exclaimed, though his stomach still felt sick from the nightmare. He laid back down in the bed, shifting around anxiously.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Nowaki yawned and nestled himself beside his lover, wrapping his big, warm arms around him.

Hiroki sighed as Nowaki's warmth comforted and calmed him. "...Yeah," he admitted.

"What was it about? The one you always have where they lose your transcripts and send you back to tenth grade to do everything over again?"

"No, something else," Hiroki mumbled.

"Well, what?" Hiroki was silent, and Nowaki gave him a little squeeze. "You can tell me."

Hiroki sighed. "Well...I dreamt that you came home and said you had sex with a w-woman just to see how it felt."

"Oh, Hiro-san..."

"And you said it was better than me! Dammit! I was so fucking angry! I was trying to throw shit at you and I couldn't!"

"Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, nuzzling his hair and trying to calm him down. "You know I would never do such a thing."

"I know..." Hiroki mumbled. "B-But...aren't you ever curious?"

"Are you? You've never been with a woman either, right?"

"No, but I've never been curious about it. Women have just never done anything for me." He turned his head up slightly towards Nowaki. "But you...you were never with anyone before me. I guess...I guess I just get a little afraid that one day you're going to want to try someone else out, just to see."

"Hiro-san! I love you, and only you! I would never do that!"

"I know, I know, but..."

"And anyway, sex with you is so amazing, it almost kills me. If there is anything better on Earth, I don't think I could handle it."

Hiroki blushed and thumped Nowaki's chest with his fist. "You're stupid," he blustered. But he was tilting his head downwards to hide his pleased smile. "But...you know, I've always wondered...how DID you get to be 18 years old and still be a virgin?" He blushed. "It's not like you're not attractive enough to get someone."

Nowaki smiled. Even though it was three in the morning, he propped himself up on one arm and told Hiroki the facts. "Well...I was so busy in the orphanage, being the big brother to the littler kids, so I never had time to think about sex or love. And then at 15, I moved out on my own. I was even MORE busy then. Frankly I was too tired from 6 part time jobs to care about it at all."

"Didn't you ever...you know, jerk off?"

Nowaki gave a little shrug. "Sure, but not very often."

Hiroki couldn't really imagine such a thing. From the moment he had discovered what pleasure he could get from his own hand, he had masturbated every single day of his life, up until he met Nowaki. He shook himself out of the memory. "So then, when you DID jerk off, what did you think of? Guys? Or girls?" He was a little afraid of the answer, but he had to ask.

Nowaki shook his head. "Neither. I was just focused on it feeling good. I never really thought about imagining anyone. I'd get a hard on in the shower, and just take care of it really quickly."

"Oh." Hiroki traced his finger over the blanket hem. "So you really did just turn into a sex beast the moment you laid eyes on me, like you said."

Nowaki's face brightened up. "Oh, yes, Hiro-san!" His eyes softened as he remembered the first time he saw Hiroki, weeping so pitifully in the park. "It was like...something just woke up in my head. I had never really looked at people as attractive or not attractive; I didn't judge people by their looks. So I never noticed anyone that I wanted to be with. But when I saw you...wow. You were the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life, period."

"Psshhh. I was blubbering like a baby and I probably had snot all running down my face."

"No, you were shining and beautiful!" Nowaki insisted.

"I was _shining_?" Hiroki mumbled.

Nowaki just laughed and continued. "Anyway, in that moment, I knew I had to have you, no matter what. It didn't even cross my mind that we were both men. That just didn't matter. I wanted to scoop you up in my arms and kiss away all your tears, then hold you for the rest of my life."

He sighed happily and cuddled up to Hiroki, whose face was ablaze with embarrassment and happiness. "You're such a sappy fool."

"I know, Hiro-san. I'm a sappy fool for you." He gave Hiroki a couple of quick kisses, then grinned cheekily. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"The day we met, I went home that night and masturbated for the first time in months."

"P-pervert!"

Nowaki just smiled wider. "Not only that, I did it four times in a row, until I couldn't take it anymore! And I was thinking about you the whole time!"

"Augh! You really, REALLY are a pervert! Listen to yourself! Aren't you embarrassed to tell me something like that?" Hiroki shouted.

"Nope." Nowaki swiftly rolled Hiroki onto his back and kissed him firmly. "Because you're my Hiro-san." He pressed himself down into Hiroki's body.

"Wh-why are you all excited?" Hiroki grumbled, feeling the big, hard object poking his upper thigh.

Nowaki grinned. "Because I've been talking about you, of course!"

"Ugh. I bet you think we have to have sex now."

"Yes, Hiro-san."

"Well, it's the middle of the night! I'm going back to bed."

Nowaki's face fell. "Oh...I understand." Then he quickly smiled again. "I guess I will have to take care of myself like old times, thinking about Hiro-san!"

Hiroki groaned. "Oh, you're ridiculous. Fine, fine. But I'm not getting on top! I'm too tired to do all the work!"

"That is fine, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, then yanked his lover's pajama pants and briefs off in one smooth move.

"Hey! Watch it! And..." Hiroki was cut off as Nowaki flipped him on his stomach, then pulled his hips up and back so that Hiroki was on his knees.

Hiroki huffed, looking back with his cheek pressed against the pillow. "You've got a lot of nerve..." he hissed as Nowaki retrieved the lube from the drawer.

Nowaki just hummed cheerfully as he tugged his own bottoms down on his thighs. "Yes, I do. I am a cheeky brat."

"Grrrr..." Hiroki growled. He hated when Nowaki took the insults right out of his mouth. It made it useless to say them, if the brat already knew he was a brat! He then moaned as Nowaki rubbed the slippery head of his cock against his hole. "Nowaki..."

"Oh, Hiro-san. Yesss..." Nowaki eased himself inside, a fraction of an inch at a time. "Oh, God, Hiro-san. You feel so perfect inside."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki reached down and squeezed himself, his manhood getting harder by the second.

"Mmmm...I'm going to thrust now," Nowaki warned, then began slamming himself into Hiroki. Hiroki erupted into ecstatic moans and cries as Nowaki pounded him perfectly. Even though he had thought he was too tired to even cum, within minutes he rapidly felt himself reaching a finish.

"Nowaki...oh God, oh God," Hiroki wailed, rubbing his face into the pillow in a frenzy of desire. "This...this is it...oh God! Nowaki!" he cried, then came hard all over the bed.

"Hiro-san...oh yes, oh my God," Nowaki groaned, and released inside of his lover.

He stayed still, panting for a minute, and then he carefully pulled out and cleaned up as Hiroki pretended to sulk. But it was very hard to look displeased when he was tingling with afterglow, so Hiroki's put on pout eventually evaporated, and he allowed Nowaki to snuggle back down into the covers with him.

"We're getting married in 84 days!" Nowaki breathed in his ear, prompting a groan and a futile shove from Hiroki.

"You're so lame," he muttered, but he never pulled away from Nowaki's embrace. "Counting down the days."

"Yes, Hiro-san! I can't wait until we're married."

"Whatever," Hiroki mumbled, nuzzling his face into Nowaki's warm chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiro-san."

Hiroki looked up in mild annoyance from his laptop. Nowaki always seemed to know the wrong moment to start chirping his name. "Yes?" Hiroki mumbled, glancing back down at the screen as Nowaki slid into the chair across from him.

"Would you like to go out to dinner on Valentine's Day?"

Hiroki glanced up again at Nowaki, flushing at the happy and expectant look on the man's face. "What? Why?"

"Well, because it's Valentine's Day..." Nowaki began, that old familiar puppy dog expression creeping across his face. Hiroki scowled and looked away, vowing not to be taken in once again by it.

"Going out on Valentine's Day is a bad idea! The restaurants are crowded and it's crazy! Don't you remember two years ago, when you suckered me into going out to that fancy sushi restaurant? They ran out of sushi rice, for god's sake! But nooo, you didn't want to leave without your stupid romantic dinner, so we ended up eating at almost midnight! It was ridiculous!" Hiroki ranted.

Nowaki sighed sadly. "Oh...oh, well, I understand." He stood up and wandered off aimlessly, and Hiroki felt a little twinge in his chest. But he didn't want to give into Nowaki's ploys, so he forced himself to focus on the work in front of him.

About an hour later, Nowaki reappeared in the room. He came up behind Hiroki and began massaging his shoulders. "Why are you doing that?" Hiroki asked suspiciously.

Nowaki sounded a little hurt. "Because I love you, Hiro-san. And you look stressed and tired."

"Hmph." Hiroki had to admit that it was true, and that Nowaki's big warm hands on his tense shoulders felt really good. "But...this better not be some kind of attempted bribery. I'm still not going out for Valentine's Day."

"That's all right. I understand the reasons. And you are absolutely right, it is too hard to go out then. We will be going out to eat a lot on our honeymoon, anyway." He leaned down and kissed the side of Hiroki's face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ahhh...what are you doing?" he said, as Nowaki's lips continued to press into his skin, traveling over his neck and ear, while his large hands roamed down Hiroki's chest.

"Oh, Hiro-san. Whenever I think about our wedding, I get so turned on," Nowaki whispered in Hiroki's ear.

"You p-pervert..." Hiroki let out a sweet moan as Nowaki's fingers pinched one nipple through his shirt. "Um...I'm done with this," he said suddenly, shutting his laptop with a snap.

"Hmm? But..."

"It's finished!" Hiroki insisted. He actually had more to do, but there was no way his brain was going to be able to focus on ancient literature while Nowaki was teasing his body like that. Even if he had stopped, Hiroki knew that all the blood in his body was surging away from his head and to a more critical area instead.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed happily. Hiroki stood up, turned to face him; and with a blush, wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck and tilted his head up for a kiss. Nowaki kissed him hungrily, his hands still moving all over Hiroki's body. They slid down his sides, making the smaller man shudder, then traveled around back, cupping his round little ass.

"Nowaki," Hiroki whispered, as they broke apart momentarily for air. They gazed into each other's eyes for just a few seconds, breathing heavily; then Hiroki jumped up, wrapping his thighs around Nowaki's hips as Nowaki lifted him up. Nowaki carried his little lover hurriedly into the bedroom, where they fell to the bed together, kissing frantically and desperately. It had been nearly a week since they had made love, because of their conflicting schedules. Although they had both valiantly ignored their needs for as long as they could, they found themselves at the breaking point.

"Hiro-san...are you as horny as I am?" Nowaki breathed into the man's ear, while he unfastened his pants as quickly as he could.

"Oh, hell yes," Hiroki moaned back. He had managed to get his own pants off, and he threw them aside, then wormed his way out from underneath Nowaki. He pushed the man back into a sitting position against the headboard, where they paused to battle tongues for a few more heated moments. Hiroki spread his thighs across Nowaki's body, rubbing their erections together. Nowaki reached down and stroked them both together, making Hiroki moan in pleasure.

Nowaki watched him with half lidded eyes and parted lips, as his lover twitched and moaned, obviously in rapture. A flush was spreading across Hiroki's throat and chest, showing how charged up he was already. He spread his thighs wider, wanting to get past the teasing and on to the real thing. "Nowaki," Hiroki panted. He gazed into those cloudy blue eyes, then took the man's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "Fuck me."

Nowaki groaned in desire, his hips moving spasmodically in response. Fumbling slightly, he stretched one long arm out and retrieved the lube from the drawer, then slicked himself down. His slippery fingers went around back of Hiroki's hip, sliding between his firm ass cheeks and searching out that tiny, sensitive little opening. "Nowaki!" Hiroki squealed, as Nowaki hit his target and pushed one finger in quickly.

"Sorry, Hiro-san...was it too fast?" Nowaki whispered, pausing.

"No." Hiroki swallowed hard and made an impatient little movement. "Keep going. Hurry up. Oh god, please hurry up."

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried happily, then pumped his finger in and out. A second and then third finger was added, then they were removed and Nowaki finally took his swollen, rigid cock in hand and angled it up for penetration. Hiroki centered himself on the tip and then impaled himself on it with an anguished moan of ecstasy. "Oh, Hiro-san...it feels soooo good," Nowaki moaned, clenching his eyes shut as he was engulfed in Hiroki's sweet tightness.

"Nowaki," Hiroki moaned, his forehead pressed into Nowaki's shoulder as he eased himself down. Once he had the man entirely inside, he paused for a moment, took a few deep breaths, and then began to lift and lower himself rhythmically.

"Oh, god, Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed. He looked downwards, gazing in rapture at where they were joined. It was almost too sexy to look at. Nowaki's eyes lifted a few inches, and when he saw Hiroki's bobbing erection, he took it in hand and stroked it evenly.

"Mmm, yeah..." Hiroki moaned encouragingly, his eyes shut tightly. "Like that. Oh god, yes. Like that."

"Like this?" Nowaki made short, quick strokes on the upper half of his length.

"Oh yeah. Mmmmm...oh, holy fuck. Nowaki. Nowaki. Faster. Oh god, yes! Yes! YES!" Hiroki's voice had risen in volume until it was practically a scream, and his whole body trembled and jerked as he came all over Nowaki's stomach and hand.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed happily, then held onto Hiroki's hips and made several rapid thrusts upwards until he found sweet relief deep inside.

Valentine's Day came two weeks later, and much to Hiroki's dismay, Nowaki had to work. "But I thought you said we weren't going out," Nowaki said in surprise, when Hiroki angrily barked at him for taking a fill in shift on the evening of the 14th.

"Well, we're not going _out_," Hiroki admitted. "Still, I figured..." he trailed off into a mumble. "We'd be at home together, at least."

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki gushed. "That's so sweet! Still..." he lamented. "I can't cancel the shift now that I've accepted it. Other people have reservations at restaurants and that kind of thing."

"Oh, like who? _Tsumori_? Psshhh..." Hiroki scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That slutty bitch can have a one night stand any night of the year. So I can't imagine he'd take the night off."

"Ah ha ha..." Nowaki laughed uneasily. "Actually, that is who I am filling in for."

"Son of a bitch!" Hiroki cursed. "That fucker foils me however he can, doesn't he?" he hissed under his breath. But aloud, he just gave a nonchalant shrug and tried to play off his major disappointment. "Well, whatever. It's just a dumb holiday for girls. Who cares, right?" He laughed awkwardly and hurried off into the kitchen to wash dishes. Nowaki just stared after him for a while, his head cocked slightly to the side.

On the night of the 14th, Nowaki was flipping through a chart outside of a patient's room when a nurse approached him. "Ah, there you are, Dr. Kusama. You have a visitor at the nurse's station."

"Hmm?" Nowaki looked up, then put the chart back in the holder on the door. He followed the woman down the hall, and his heart leapt when he beheld his adorable little Hiro-san there, blushing terribly and clutching a bag. "Oh, Hiro-san!" he exclaimed. "You brought me dinner!" He clasped his hands together happily. "Just like at Christmas time!"

"Yeah, well, there's more than that," Hiroki muttered, glancing uneasily at the side, to where several nurses were watching the scene and whispering curiously. "I'm gonna..." He mumbled the rest.

"What was that, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, leaning in.

"I'm gonna eat with you!" Hiroki shouted, then flushed red and lowered his voice. "I mean, uh...it's 8...you get your evening break now, right?"

"Yes, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said joyfully. "Come on, we can eat in the doctor's lounge."

Hiroki followed him down the hall, where Nowaki swiped his ID badge to get through a door. "Pretty nice," Hiroki mumbled, glancing around the lounge."

"Yes. But it's even nicer with you in it!" Nowaki gushed.

Hiroki just scowled and plunked himself into the chair Nowaki had pulled out for him. "We're having sushi," Hiroki said, taking out several plastic containers. "I made nigiri."

"Oh, Hiro-san. You are so sweet. I love you."

"Hush!" Hiroki hissed, glancing across the lounge at a group of other doctors.

But Nowaki was too lost in gazing in adoration at Hiroki to care. Hiroki just grumbled and continued to set up their meal. Once all the food was out, Nowaki reached for a piece of salmon. "Wait," Hiroki said.

"Hmmm?"

Hiroki blushed, and then reached into his bag and rummaged around for a moment. He came back out with a small tapered candle in a tiny candle holder. He plunked it down on the table with a muttered curse. "There! Now it's all corny and romantic! Are you happy, you big sap?"

"Yes, I'm very happy," Nowaki breathed. "Oh, Hiro-san." Before Hiroki could react, Nowaki had leaned across the table and kissed him on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day," Nowaki said cheerfully to the crimson faced man across from him.

"Y-you..." Hiroki sputtered, but Nowaki had already begun eating.

"Did you get the flowers I sent you?" Nowaki asked, pouring a little soy sauce into a dish.

"Yeah..." Hiroki's cheeks blazed again. "But why you have to send them to my work, and not just give them to me at home, I'll never understand."

"Because! I want everyone at your work to know that my Hiro-san is a loved and taken man!"

"Psshhh..." Hiroki scoffed, but he was smiling as he stuffed a piece of tuna into his mouth. "You're corny."

Several hours later, Nowaki crept into the apartment, shutting the door quietly behind himself. Daylight was just breaking on the horizon, and he was finally home. He staggered in, exhausted; and he kicked off his shoes in the foyer. Then he made his way for the bedroom, trying to both hurry and be quiet at the same time.

It was dark and silent of course, and Nowaki looked at the bed for a moment. He could make out Hiroki's form there, laying in his spot. Hiroki had already removed his face from Nowaki's pillow - his pride would not allow him to let Nowaki see him breathing through his pillow. Hiroki lifted his head slightly and then rolled into his own spot. "Hey," he mumbled, though his heart was soaring at seeing Nowaki's big dumb face.

"Good morning, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered happily.

"Well, what are you standing there for?" Hiroki grumbled. "Do whatever you have to do and get in bed." He restlessly rolled over. "I don't have much more time to sleep."

"Yes, Hiro-san. I'll hurry." Nowaki went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then he stripped off his work clothing and put on the pajamas Hiroki had helpfully left out for him. Though, if Nowaki had thanked him for the thoughtful gesture, Hiroki would have angrily informed him that it was just easier to leave them out than put them away and have to wait for Nowaki to dig around in the drawer in the dark.

Nowaki turned towards the bed, where Hiroki was holding up the edge of the covers invitingly. Nowaki's heart did a little flip, and he quickly slipped in with his beloved fiance. Hiroki made small grumbling noises as Nowaki settled himself in comfortably: spooning him, getting one knee in between Hiroki's knees, and then nuzzling his neck. "All right already," Hiroki halfheartedly complained. "Just lay down. Quit moving."

"Yes, Hiro-san. I'm going to be still now."

"Good." Hiroki muttered a little to himself, then took Nowaki's hand off of his hip and moved it up to his chest. Nowaki smiled unseen at the adorable little action. They drifted off together.

Only an hour later, however, Hiroki's alarm clock went off shrilly. Hiroki pulled himself out of Nowaki's embrace, hissing curse words left and right as he shut off the annoying little device. He then settled back down in Nowaki's arms. "Ah...Hiro-san," Nowaki said sleepily. "Did you just turn the alarm off?"

"Yeah. But I'm getting up in a minute."

"No, Hiro-san, you know that never works. You will fall back asleep and there is nothing to wake you up. You'll be late for work and you'll be angry."

"No, I won't," Hiroki insisted, tugging the covers up to his ears. "I'll get up in a minute, I swear."

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki sighed. He was terribly tired from being up all night, but he didn't dare go back to sleep in this situation. If he didn't make Hiroki get up, the man would be angry at him for letting him oversleep, and things would be miserable. "Hiro-san, it's time to get up."

"No it's not."

"It _is _time to get up." Nowaki kissed Hiroki's ear. "I'm sorry, but you have to get up now." It was an incredibly hard thing for him to do, but he pushed Hiroki away from him in the bed.

"Noooo..." Hiroki protested, then spun around quickly and wormed his way back in, clutching at Nowaki's pajama top and burying his face in his chest. "The bed is finally warm, don't make me get out now!"

Nowaki's heart melted at Hiroki's words and the thought of Hiroki shivering in bed alone all night. So he stopped pushing him away and cuddled him closer, kissing the top of his head. He knew there would be hell to pay later, but for that moment...it was definitely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroki carefully folded another pair of pants and laid them inside of the suitcase. He glanced over in annoyance at Nowaki, who was grinning like a goon and chattering nonstop. "Oh, and I really think you will love Maine, Hiro-san. It's kind of like Hokkaido in terms of climate, but it's even prettier. Maybe I just think it's prettier because it's different. Well, and then..."

"Nowaki..." Hiroki sighed. He gave him a pointed look.

Nowaki laughed, scrunching up his eyes and scratching the back of his head. "Ah...I'm talking too much again, aren't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you are." Hiroki rolled up a dress shirt. "Hmm, let's just take one pair of pajamas each. We can rewear them every night, and it'll be less space to take up."

Nowaki was suddenly behind Hiroki, arms encircling his waist and face nuzzled into soft cinnamon hair. "I don't plan on wearing any clothes at night on our honeymoon."

Hiroki's face turned beet red, not only because of Nowaki's words, but because he was gently thrusting his hips into Hiroki's back, bumping an almost completely rigid member against him. "You're impossible," he muttered.

"Let's just stay in bed the whole time," Nowaki breathed in Hiroki's ear. "We'll get room service. And we'll just make love and cuddle for our whole honeymoon."

"For six whole days?" Hiroki asked, exasperated. "I thought there were all these great things you were going to show me in America. Like how McDonald's is different and stuff."

"I'd rather stay in bed," Nowaki said, kissing Hiroki's neck.

"C-cut it out," Hiroki stammered, though he was terribly turned on. "I've got to get this shit packed. We're leaving in the morning. Remember?"

"Oh, of course I remember!" Nowaki pulled away from Hiroki and happily threw himself on the bed like an excited little boy. "We're getting married in three days! Oh, Hiro-san!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes and continued packing. Nowaki barely slept that night, too excited about the trip. In the morning, they took a taxi to the airport, and headed for check in. Nowaki had applied for dual American citizenship after his father had acknowledged him, and a DNA test had confirmed the truth. So making a trip to America was much easier for him, having an American passport. Hiroki had a few more hoops to jump through. But they managed to get through to the terminal, where they boarded their flight.

As the plane took off, Nowaki glanced at Hiroki, and was shocked to see how pale his lover looked. He was gripping the armrests, sweating unnaturally, and his eyes were wide and strange looking. "Hiro-san? Are you scared?" Nowaki asked hurriedly.

"I'm sick," Hiroki managed to say through gritted teeth. Nowaki gasped. How could he forget how bad the man's motion sickness was? He could never read anything on the train, and refused to set foot on a boat. This was their first flight together, so Nowaki hadn't known what to expect. And now, much to his dismay, his lover was ill.

"Oh, Hiro-san! I'm so sorry! I should have given you some medicine to take!"

"I did take medicine," Hiroki said in a strained voice. "Two Bonine. It's not helping. Oh God," he said, his voice faltering as the plane made a dip.

"Are you going to throw up?"

"No! No!" Hiroki hissed. "I won't!" He raked his teeth against the sides of his tongue, an old trick he had taught himself as a kid. But it didn't help. He felt like his stomach was trying to climb out of his body through his mouth, and only sheer willpower was keeping it from happening. He absolutely refused to vomit in front of Nowaki, or any of these people.

"Let's go to the bathroom," Nowaki urged him. It wasn't the fantasy he had imagined of the two of them going to an airplane bathroom together, but joining the mile high club was far from his mind as he watched his stricken lover in absolute agony.

"No!" Hiroki spat, and then he made several pitiful moaning sounds. "I'm dying," he whimpered, as the plane continued to ascend.

"No, you're not dying. Everything is okay. Just hold on, Hiro-san. As soon as the plane stabilizes, it will feel better. I promise."

Hiroki made a weak nod, his jaw clamped tightly and his eyes staring forward. Nowaki put a hand over his white knuckled fist, and stroked it soothingly. Tears came to Hiroki's eyes. "Oh, God, Nowaki...I'm sorry...I need..." Hiroki's eyes cut over to the pouch on the back of the seat.

Nowaki hurriedly pulled out the sick bag that was there, and opened it as fast as he could. He put it up to Hiroki's mouth just in time, for his lover lost the fight then, vomiting suddenly. Hiroki was weeping openly as he threw up, but Nowaki remained stoic and held on. When Hiroki had finished getting sick, Nowaki carefully folded the bag up and gave it to a concerned stewardess who had approached. She offered some tissues in exchanged, and Hiroki wiped his eyes and then his mouth. Nowaki lifted up the armrest between them, and Hiroki crumpled weakly over into his body. Nowaki held him comfortingly, stroking his hair as Hiroki pressed his face in embarrassment into Nowaki's chest.

"It's okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered soothingly. The stewardess came up with an iced glass of ginger ale, which Nowaki accepted and then administered to his lover. Hiroki sipped it through the straw gratefully, still not lifting his head off of Nowaki's chest. He finished the glass and Nowaki set it on the tray table, then returned to stroking his head gently.

"I'm sorry," Hiroki said in a tiny, weak voice.

"Don't worry about it, Hiro-san. I have seen much worse at the hospital," Nowaki assured him.

"I'm so embarrassed," Hiroki muttered, though it was unclear whether he was talking about having vomited in front of everyone or the fact that he was clinging to Nowaki in public. Nowaki just held him tighter, and Hiroki let out a muffled sigh. He cracked his eyes open a few moments later, catching sight of their seatmate, who was staring at the two embracing men with a very disapproving look. "What are you fucking staring at?" Hiroki snapped. "You're lucky I didn't puke on you, bitch. That's right, look away."

Nowaki licked his lips, suppressing a smile at the return of Hiroki's normal personality. Fortunately, the plane had reached cruising altitude, and Hiroki had seemed to acclimate to it. But he didn't let go of Nowaki, continuing to clutch at him until he dozed off. Nowaki smiled down on the cinnamon head on his chest, and closed his own eyes. It was a direct flight from Tokyo to Portland, Maine; so at least Nowaki didn't have to worry about going through that takeoff nightmare again.

...At least until they had to go home.

But Nowaki refused to let it worry him, and he resolved to just enjoy how Hiroki was laying all over him. They rested for a couple of hours, only disturbed when their frowning seatmate pushed past to get to the restroom. Hiroki stirred and lifted his head off of Nowaki's chest, blinking a few times before yawning and rolling back into his own seat. "Are we there yet?" he mumbled, half jokingly, as he scratched the side of his neck.

"No, we still have a ways to go," Nowaki admitted. "But the lunch cart is coming soon. Do you think you feel up to eating something?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Hiroki said. That wasn't surprising, considering that his breakfast had ended up in the trash. The cart came soon after, and Hiroki accepted a tray of cold soba noodles as well as another ginger ale. He ate cautiously, even though he was so hungry that he wanted to wolf the food down.

Afterwards, he and Nowaki put on headphones and watched an inflight movie. Hiroki didn't even protest when Nowaki unfolded a blanket over their bodies and cuddled up close. He figured every single passenger and flight attendant already knew they were a couple, so there was no use hiding it anymore. "Not like I'll see any of these losers ever again," Hiroki muttered to himself.

They fell asleep after the movie was over. Nowaki woke up at one point and used the restroom, slipping away from Hiroki as quietly as he could. When he returned, Hiroki was awake, just blinking sleepily at the empty seat. He grumbled something as Nowaki sat back down, then leaned his head on the man's shoulder and fell back asleep. Nowaki smiled and then closed his eyes.

After dinner was eaten and cleared away, the pilot announced that the plane would be coming in for a landing shortly. Nowaki glanced nervously at Hiroki, who was already tensing up. "It will be okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki said. "Landing shouldn't be as bad as taking off."

And it wasn't...for the most part. It wasn't until the wheels of the plane first made contact with the runway, skipping the plane along, that things got bad. "Son of a bitch!" Hiroki swore, gripping Nowaki's hand tighter and then making short, shallow breaths as if he was a woman in labor. "Is it ever going to stop?" he panted, his face practically green.

"Just a little longer...hold on, Hiro-san." Nowaki tried to comfort his lover the best he could, but Hiroki just continued to mutter under his breath and look increasingly ill. It was when his face twitched and his chest moved suddenly that Nowaki snatched up another sick bag and held it up to Hiroki's mouth as quickly as he could. Hiroki leaned forward, throwing up into it.

As soon as the plane came to a stop, the stewardess once again appeared to help. Hiroki leaned heavily against Nowaki, trembling. "There goes my dinner," he said weakly, watching the stewardess retreat with the full sick bag.

"We'll get you something else to eat," Nowaki promised. They disembarked the plane shortly after, Hiroki and their unnamed seatmate exchanging disgruntled glances as they got their carry on bags.

As they filtered into the airport, they discovered that they would have to part ways at the customs gate. There was a separate entrance for American citizens, and though Nowaki tried to explain the situation to a guard, he was not allowed to go through regular international customs with Hiroki. Hiroki felt a bit panicked inside, but he played it off the best he could. "Whatever," he said. "Just hurry up and go back to the other customs gate. We'll meet at baggage claim."

"Okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki said uneasily. Hiroki hadn't done much more studying of his English For Dummies book, so Nowaki wasn't sure how the man was going to manage alone. He could only pray that the airport could foresee things things like this, and staffed bilingual customs attendants.

They went in separate directions, Hiroki glancing back at Nowaki as he disappeared around a corner. Then he sighed heavily and followed other passengers from their flight towards customs.

At the counter, a big bosomed woman stared him down. _"Do you have anything to declare?_" she asked in English.

"What?" Hiroki asked in Japanese. Another Japanese person behind him tapped him on the shoulder.

"She wants to know if you have anything to declare," he explained.

"Oh. Yeah. _Beer, please._"

The woman simply stared at him, muttered something in English, and then stamped his passport. Hiroki took it back from her and then wandered down the hallway, his eyes flitting over unfamiliar English words on the signs. He realized with a sharp stab of panic that the sign for Baggage Claim was going to be in English, and he wouldn't be able to read it.

Fortunately, there was a bright yellow sign with a picture of suitcases on it, so Hiroki just said a little prayer that it wasn't advertising a luggage store, and then he followed the arrow. His heart leapt as he rounded the corner and saw Nowaki standing there. "Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed happily.

"Cut it out," Hiroki grumbled halfheartedly as Nowaki jumped all over him like an excited puppy. "You're acting like we haven't seen each other in days. It was only twenty minutes."

"I know, but I was so worried about you!" Nowaki gushed. He pulled out of the hug and smiled down on Hiroki affectionately. "I can't lose my Hiro-san right before our wedding."

"Stupid," Hiroki muttered, but he was hiding a smile. They turned towards the luggage carousel, and quickly located their suitcases. Hiroki had to admit that he was glad they had such ridiculous fuschia bags, since they stood out from everyone else's things. He remembered how he had cursed at Nowaki when the man bought the set, and he felt a little sheepish. "He's traveled before, so he knows these kinds of things," Hiroki mused to himself.

"Let's get you something to eat before we leave the airport," Nowaki said. "I've hired a car to take us to the bed and breakfast, but it'll be a bit of a drive."

Hiroki nodded, and they headed for a small fast food kiosk and ordered something. As they sat in hard plastic chairs, Hiroki scowled as he chewed. "Dammit, I hate when it's just me eating, because it gives you more time to stare at me, you big creep."

"Sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, laughing and crinkling his eyes as he made an apologetic expression. "You're just so cute."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Hiroki muttered, taking a sip of his soda. "Want some?" He shoved the cup across at Nowaki, who accepted it and took a drink.

A few minutes later, they headed for the entrance, where the hired driver was waiting for them. He and Nowaki chatted cheerfully in English during the drive, as Hiroki stared out the windows at the new landscape. It was still a bit cold, as spring had barely begun, but there were small blossoms on the many apple trees they passed on the road, and Hiroki had to admit that it was kind of pretty.

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the beautiful boarding house. "One of my former classmates recommended this place to me," he told Hiroki, as the driver helped them unload their luggage. "She stayed here with her husband for their honeymoon. Apparently, it's a very popular place for newlyweds."

Indeed that was true, for as soon as they walked in, Hiroki spotted several lovey dovey looking couples sitting in the small lounge area, having afternoon tea. They looked up with slight curiousity at the two foreign men entering the building together, because they didn't look like the usual clientele.

Nowaki approached the check in desk and spoke in English to the little old man there. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir," the old man apologized. "But the room you booked has only one bed. In fact, all the rooms have only one bed each." He glanced over at Hiroki, who of course couldn't understand what he was saying and gave him a patented Kamijou glare for no reason whatsover. The old man seemed frightened and looked back at Nowaki.

"Oh, that is fine. We are getting married in two days!" Nowaki informed the man proudly.

"Oh! Oh, I see!" The man laughed apologetically. He gave a little nod to Hiroki, who still looked at him suspiciously. "Well, congratulations. Yes, right this way, please." A young bellboy took them up to their room, where Hiroki collapsed down onto the king sized bed with a relieved exhale.

"Soooo nice to be able to lay down," he sighed. "I'm so fucking tired and ready for bed." Because of the time difference, for them, it felt as if it was past midnight, but it was actually only two in the afternoon.

"Ah, Hiro-san," Nowaki said. "We can't go to sleep now. It's too early. I know it will be hard, but we have to stay up at least until it gets dark outside if we want to get past our jet lag."

"But I'm tired..." Hiroki whined.

Nowaki smiled. "I know. I am too. But we need to stay up. How about we go for a walk?"

"I'm too tired to walk..."

"Just for a little while, Hiro-san."

"Fine," Hiroki sighed, and he got up. "Wait, first, let's unpack." Nowaki nodded in agreement, and the next twenty minutes were spent getting all their things out of the suitcases. Then they walked down the stairs and headed outside, trailing out into an orchard. Nowaki smiled cheekily and reached out to take Hiroki's hand as they walked. Hiroki spluttered a bit, but then sighed and let Nowaki hold it. There really was no reason to try to hide what they were.

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it?" Nowaki sighed.

"Mmm, I guess so."

"But not as beautiful as you." Hiroki just rolled his eyes, then Nowaki stopped walking. "Wait! Let's get our picture out here!" Nowaki magically produced a camera from his pocket.

Hiroki groaned. "I should have figured that you'd be documenting this whole thing."

"Of course!" Nowaki put his arm around Hiroki's shoulders and held the camera out in front of them. "Say cheese!"

"Cheesy," Hiroki muttered, giving a bored look to the camera.

Nowaki pulled the camera back in and surveyed the results. "Aw, Hiro-san! You didn't smile. Okay, one more time."

Hiroki sighed heavily, but figured he'd better play along or Nowaki would never stop. So he gave a big, forced smile as Nowaki clicked the camera.

"Nooo, Hiro-san, you have to be natural. That looks like you're crazy," Nowaki lamented.

"Well! Excuse me for having a crazy smile! You can't have it both ways! You get natural me OR smiling me! They are not the same thing!" Hiroki barked.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki laughed. He leaned in and kissed the man suddenly, expertly snapping a photo as he did.

"D-dumbass," Hiroki stammered as he pulled away.

Nowaki looked down at the camera. "Ah! Now that was a good one. See?"

"Yeah, sure," Hiroki grumbled, but he had to admit to himself that he kind of liked the photo. His eyes were wide open in surprise and his eyebrows were raised as Nowaki kissed him with a happy expression. It just kind of captured them, the way they were naturally.

After the walk, they returned to the bed and breakfast, where they had tea in the lobby. There were two other couples in there at that point, and though one couple edged away disapprovingly; the other cheerfully joined into pleasant conversation with Nowaki. Hiroki couldn't follow it, and he felt rather bored. He sighed irritably and drained his tea cup, then leaned back in the booth and closed his eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, he had drifted off and was leaning onto Nowaki, snoring. "Ah, sorry," Nowaki apologized to his new friends. "He's so jet lagged. And he had a really rough flight here...he got sick twice. Poor thing." He looked down at his sleeping angel.

Hiroki's face twitched irritably, as if he could tell he was being talked about. "Nowaki..." he mumbled in his sleep. "Quit tickling my ass."

Nowaki laughed awkwardly, but then remembered that the other couple couldn't understand Japanese. Still, he excused himself and helped a groggy Hiroki back up to the room.

Hiroki woke up and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Only four."

"Hmm." Hiroki looked around the room. "I want to get a shower," he said, stretching. "I feel gross." He immediately began stripping off his clothing and then went into the small bathroom, turning on the shower. Nowaki flipped on the TV as Hiroki bathed himself, and he tried not to smile as Hiroki emerged wearing a big fluffy robe that had "_Hers_" embroidered in pink thread on it.

Hiroki really didn't know what the robe said, nor did he care, so he just slipped in bed beside Nowaki. "Can we just have the earliest dinner they serve and then go to bed?" Hiroki asked.

"Sure, Hiro-san."

"Good." Hiroki leaned his head against Nowaki's shoulder. I don't think I can stay up much longer." They watched TV in silence for a while, then Hiroki yawned loudly. "Argh. We have to do something more exciting, and quick, or I'm gonna fall asleep."

Nowaki smiled and shut off the TV. "Oh, I know something exciting we can do," he said in a low, sultry voice. He pushed Hiroki back on the bed and traced a knuckle gently down his bared chest.

"Pshhh. I figured that's what you'd suggest," Hiroki scoffed, even though that was exactly why he had said it. Nowaki kissed him deeply, and then they broke apart for air. "How can you want to kiss me, after seeing me throw up like that?" Hiroki marveled. "I mean, of course I brushed my teeth, but aren't you just a little bit grossed out?"

"No, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed. "Nothing you could ever do would gross me out enough that I wouldn't want to kiss you. Or make love to you."

"Mmm..." Hiroki made a soft humming sound as Nowaki kissed him again. "But if you don't mind," he said as their lips parted again, "I'd rather not give you a blow job today. My gag reflex has been tested enough already."

"That's fine, Hiro-san," Nowaki giggled. "But I would still like to do it for you."

"Huh? Oh, okay." Hiroki began to breathe harder as Nowaki kissed his way down his chest, then untied his robe and parted it to the sides. "Mmm, Nowaki..." he murmured, looking down and watching as Nowaki engulfed his half hard cock with his mouth. "God..." he groaned, arching his back as that hot wetness made him rigid.

Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's thighs gently as he worked, sliding his lips up and down his member. His own cock was completely hard from hearing Hiroki's moans of desire, and he reached down and stroked it.

Several minutes of pleasure ensued, with Hiroki coming powerfully into Nowaki's mouth with a relieved cry of ecstasy. Nowaki pumped faster at himself, then pulled himself on top of Hiroki quickly so that he could spurt out all over his inner thigh. "Hiro-san," he groaned happily, tugging at his length to get every drop out.

"We're going to ruin their robe," Hiroki panted, glancing down at the cum sliding sluggishly down his thigh towards the terrycloth.

Nowaki cursed and snatched some tissues from the nightstand, and disaster was averted. Then he and Hiroki cuddled on the bed for a while longer, before getting dressed and heading down to early supper. Afterwards, they turned in for bed, and Hiroki fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Good night, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, kissing the man's temple before drifting off as well.

**Author's Note: I know that some things show Nowaki having been in New York for his medical studies, but that's not totally confirmed right? I used Maine because it DID have legal gay marriage, but some stupid fuddy duddys overturned it this past November, AFTER I wrote it into my stories. Sorry, but I'm sticking with Maine. They'll just have to freaking figure it out. For the record, I'm 100% for gay marriage (obviously.) I've been married in a traditional marriage for almost 8 years now, and the idea of two men or two women being married to each other does not invalidate my marriage in the least! Marriage is about love. Two consenting adults wanting to bind themselves together legally. I just cannot see why anyone has a problem with this. I assure you, in 50 years we will look back on how stupid we were about this just like we look back on 50 years ago, how interracial marriage was illegal in areas. It seems so stupid, right? Well, that's how we'll feel about this, too! Sorry, I'll get off my soapbox now...it's just a cause I feel passionate about.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nowaki, I really think this is a bad idea."

"No, Hiro-san, it's fine." Nowaki leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of his lover's neck. "Relax."

"I can't." Hiroki glanced around the room. "We shouldn't be doing this down here. Someone might walk in. And then what would they think?"

"We're not doing anything wrong, Hiro-san. We're just having fun. They would understand." Nowaki's voice was low and persuasive.

"But it's five in the morning! We should take this back to our room...not out here."

"But I want to do it here..."

"Nowaki..." Hiroki sighed, then he gasped. "I think someone's coming!" They both looked towards the door, where the elderly old lady that did the cooking for the bed and breakfast stood. Hiroki made a guilty face, pulling his robe tighter around himself. "Nowaki! Explain it to her!" he hissed.

Nowaki smiled apologetically at the woman. "I'm sorry...we are still jet lagged from our trip, and we were looking for something to do," he explained in English.

"Oh, that's fine," the lady said, then she tottered off to get breakfast started.

Hiroki looked down at the Monopoly board. "I told you someone would catch us," he hissed.

Nowaki just laughed. "Hiro-san, you're acting like we were having sex! It's just Monopoly!"

Hiroki just scowled at him, standing up and retying the sash on his robe. "Hmph. Well, I'm done. I don't want to play anymore."

"Ah, Hiro-san, no fair! You are only saying that because I am winning!"

"No!" Hiroki barked, then he caught himself and lowered his voice. "I just don't want to play anymore, that's all." He waved his hand dismissively. "Monopoly gets boring after a while."

"Only when you are losing," Nowaki said under his breath.

"What was that?" Hiroki snapped.

"Oh, nothing, Hiro-san! I was just thinking how I wanted to go back to the room with you!" Nowaki said happily.

Hiroki frowned, but waited for Nowaki to put away the game. "Hmmm. You're probably planning something nasty."

"No, of course not, Hiro-san!" Nowaki sidled up close to him as they ascended the stairs together. "I just want to get back under the covers and snuggle with you. That's all."

And indeed, that was all they did when they returned to the room. Hiroki's rough flight and the change in times had put his sleep schedule all out of whack, and even though he had woken up in the wee hours of the morning looking for something to do, he immediately fell back asleep when they got back in bed. Nowaki smiled and cuddled him happily.

After a traditional New England breakfast, Hiroki and Nowaki took a stroll down to the nearby fishing village. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow," Nowaki breathed.

"Yeah," Hiroki agreed. "Say, where are we getting married, anyway?" He had left all the planning to Nowaki, since there was no way his feeble grasp on the English language would have allowed him to make any arrangements. "Courthouse?"

"Oh, you'll see," Nowaki said, his eyes twinkling.

"Hmph." Hiroki tried to frown, but the corners of his lips kept creeping up, and he had to hide his face.

That night, Nowaki announced that several of his friends from medical school had gotten together, wanting to spend some time with him, so they were going out for karaoke. "Fine, whatever," Hiroki agreed.

In Japan, "karaoke" meant going to a place with small private rooms where you could sing with a few friends. But Hiroki soon found that karaoke in America was a much more public affair. He gaped at the horrible duet going on up on the small stage of the bar. "What the hell is this?"

"It's karaoke," Nowaki explained, eyes crinkled apologetically.

"No. Oh hell no. Not doing it."

"That's okay, Hiro-san. Can I get you a drink?" Hiroki wanted a beer, so Nowaki departed off to the bar, laughing and talking with his friends. Hiroki watched them jealously, wishing he could understand English better. It wasn't that he suspected Nowaki was talking to anyone else inappropriately; it was that he was afraid Nowaki was saying all kinds of mushy gushy things about him.

And indeed, at that moment, Nowaki was defending his lover to one of his friends. "Seriously, Nowaki? He's kind of scary," the friend said as they ordered beers.

"Oh no, that's just an act," Nowaki assured her. "It's because he's shy. He's really very sweet once I get him alone."

"Mmm hmm. I'm sure he is." They both laughed, and then beers were purchased and distributed to the whole table.

Hiroki snatched his beer out of Nowaki's hands and chugged it as quickly as he could. He blanched as he heard Nowaki's name called from the DJ booth. Nowaki's American friends cheered and hollered, and Hiroki watched suspiciously as Nowaki went up on stage.

As Nowaki began singing the cheesiest love song ever written, "_Glory of Love_," Hiroki slouched down in his seat, wishing for death. Though he didn't understand every single word, he knew enough to be embarrassed. It was Nowaki's favorite American song, and he had first heard it when studying in America. After he returned to Japan, Nowaki often sang it around the house, and cheerfully explained why the lyrics made him think of his Hiro-san. When Nowaki hit the chorus and began crooning, "_I am the man who will fight for your honor,_" Hiroki briefly considered breaking his beer bottle on the table and then committing hari-kari with it to escape the shame. He couldn't even look at Nowaki's friends, for fear they were all laughing at him.

Hiroki miraculously survived the whole song, and when Nowaki sat down, Hiroki prepared to pop him upside his head. But one of Nowaki's friends began gushing about how sweet it was. Another chimed in that they were such an adorable couple. Hiroki looked from person to person, not really understanding what they were saying, but getting the gist from the faces they were making and the tones of their voices. So he blushed and refrained from hitting Nowaki, even after the man kissed him on his cheek suddenly. "Get me another beer," Hiroki mumbled.

"Okay, Hiro-san!" Nowaki chirped, and ran off to supply his lover with more alcohol.

By the end of the night, Hiroki had consumed several beers, and his whole demeanor changed, much to the amazement of Nowaki's friends. He had one arm slung around Nowaki's shoulder, and was whispering in his ear. Nowaki's cheeks blazed as Hiroki said something particularly naughty. "Oh, Hiro-san, w-we can't!"

"Yeah..." Hiroki breathed, his hand reaching for Nowaki's lap.

"Ah, excuse me!" Nowaki said loudly in English, standing up and taking Hiroki with him. "But we really must leave! We have to rest up for our wedding!" He waved goodbye apologetically to his friends as he dragged Hiroki out of the bar.

It was a bit of a struggle getting Hiroki back to the B&B, but Nowaki managed it. Despite all of Hiroki's lusty promises in the bar, Nowaki wasn't one bit surprised that the man fell deep asleep as soon as Nowaki deposited him on the bed. He just smiled down on his adorable little brunet fiance, then got himself ready for bed.

Hiroki woke up grumbling and cursing as daylight seeped in through the shades. He glanced over at the nightstand, then took the aspirin and drank the water that Nowaki had left for them there. "Always fucking playing doctor," he mumbled, then rolled over and snuggled up to the big, warm man.

They slept soundly for a few more hours, then got up. "Today is the day, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said with excitement.

"Yeah," Hiroki said, stretching in the bed and scratching his exposed stomach. "So what's the plan?" He yawned. "Can we at least eat breakfast..." He checked himself as he glanced at the clock. "Er, lunch, first? What time does the courthouse close?"

Nowaki just smiled impishly. "No, we will be getting married tonight."

"Tonight?" Hiroki gaped. "But...what kind of courthouse is open at night?"

"It's not a courthouse," Nowaki said, leaning over and kissing Hiroki on the mouth.

"But..."

"Just trust me," Nowaki whispered, smiling.

Hiroki gave a slight nod. "All right. But...you better not be planning something cheesy! Oh god, you _are_, aren't you?"

Nowaki laughed. "I told you, please trust me, Hiro-san."

"Fine." Hiroki rolled away in the bed, huffing and harrumphing as Nowaki kissed his back and continued to laugh.

They relaxed most of the day, though Hiroki felt acutely nervous in light of not knowing what was going to happen. "So, uh, what should I change into?" he asked. "I brought my brown suit from work...or are we doing it more casual than that?"

Nowaki smiled. "I arranged for tuxedos."

"What? Tuxedos?" Hiroki's mouth fell open. "That's a little fancy..."

"Don't worry about it, Hiro-san."

Hiroki scowled. "And I bet I'm wearing a white one, huh?"

Nowaki smiled and cocked his head. "Why, yes, of course, how did you guess?"

"Because you have some cheesy fantasy of me being your _bride_!" Hiroki shouted at him.

"Oh...Hiro-san...it's not that at all. I don't want you to be a woman. I am very happy that you are a man." Nowaki smiled again. "I just think you look so good in white!"

"Hmmph. Sure. So when is this shit getting delivered? Or do we have to go pick it up or what?" He thought of something. "Don't people usually have to be fitted for tuxedos?"

Nowaki grinned. "I measured your suits when we were at home, and sent that in."

"Lame." There was a knock at the door just then, and it was their formalwear. They changed into it together, and Hiroki brushed his hair one last time before headed for the lobby of the hotel.

There, a white limousine waited for them. Hiroki just stared for a moment, then got into the door that was being held open for him. "You look so cute in your tux," Nowaki gushed to him as they rode along.

"Shut up," Hiroki countered. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You keep saying that," Hiroki groaned.

"No, but really. You'll see, I promise."

Ten minutes later, the limousine pulled up at a palatial estate. "You rented this mansion?" Hiroki gaped.

"No. Just the garden out back," Nowaki explained. He and Hiroki walked around the green canopied trail to the back, where Hiroki just stopped in awe at what was there.

Hundreds of candles floated on the tiny ponds in the English style garden, creating a warm glow. The roses were in bloom on the bushes, and a gentle breeze made their scent waft everywhere. "Wh-what is this, Nowaki?" Hiroki finally asked in a shaking voice.

Nowaki took his hand and gazed at him affectionately. "It's our wedding, Hiro-san."

"But...where is the courthouse?"

Nowaki laughed softly. "I told you, you'd see. And this is what it is. No boring, stuffy courthouse for my precious Hiro-san."

"Nowaki..." Hiroki was then rendered incapable of speech. Nowaki just smiled and led him by the hand to the gazebo, where an officiant stood in wait. Two of Nowaki's friends were also present to serve as witnesses.

"Hiro-san, I hope you don't mind, but I wrote my own vows," Nowaki explained as he removed a piece of paper from an inner pocket of his tux.

"N-Nowaki..." Hiroki swallowed hard.

Nowaki cleared his throat, and then began to read. "Hiro-san...I don't even know how to begin to tell you how much you mean to me. You are everything. No, more than everything. You are the sun and the moon and the stars and the sky to me. My whole world revolves around you. I adore you, I love you, I worship you. There will never be anyone but you. I swear to love you for the rest of my life...no, _forever_." Nowaki finished, lifting his eyes to meet Hiroki's, which were swimming in tears.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki said, his lower lip trembling. "You...but I...I didn't know I had to write anything." A tear spilled down his cheek.

Nowaki made a soft clucking noise as he brushed it away with one thumb. "You didn't have to. Your face tells me everything I need to know. It's all the promise I need."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki broke off into full on bawling. Nowaki kissed both of his cheeks, whispering soothing things, and Hiroki managed to regain his composure. The officiant read a lot of words in English that Hiroki could barely follow. All he knew was that he and Nowaki were promising themselves to each other for life. And he could definitely agree to that.

When cued by the officiant, they shared a brief kiss, then Nowaki's two friends clapped. Hiroki and Nowaki both signed two different pieces of paperwork, and the officiant and Nowaki talked in English for about a minute before Nowaki shook his hand and thanked him.

Hiroki was very glad that there was no reception to slog through. For he was in no mood to chitchat and visit with a bunch of strangers. All he desired was to get back to the room...and celebrate their marriage.

The limo ride felt excruciatingly long to Hiroki. He and Nowaki held hands silently in the car, gazing at each other. When they reached the bed and breakfast, they went inside and climbed up the stairs, then locked themselves inside.

Hiroki approached slowly, reaching one hand up to slide gently past Nowaki's face. It wrapped around the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Nowaki moaned happily into Hiroki's mouth, tasting him like he had never tasted him before. Hiroki broke away for air. "Nowaki...let's make love," he whispered.

Nowaki nodded eagerly, and they fell back to the bed together, limbs entangled. They worked at each other's tuxedos, removing the elaborate costumes slowly and discarding the pieces off to the floor. Nowaki kissed at Hiroki's chest as soon as he exposed it, warm lips ghosting across Hiroki's tingling skin.

Hiroki arched his back and moaned as he got more and more aroused. Nowaki smiled and finished removing his pants, then reached down and gently caressed Hiroki's length with his hand. A lusty cry rippled from Hiroki's lips, and he parted his thighs and wrapped them around Nowaki's waist.

"Hiro-san, I love you so much," Nowaki whispered, gazing deep into Hiroki's eyes.

"Nowaki...I love you too," Hiroki breathed back.

"I'm going to enter you now," Nowaki said softly, his voice dripping with desire.

"Mmm," Hiroki responded. He gave a long, trembling sigh as Nowaki penetrated him. He supposed that they were consummating their marriage with this. Not that he was really sure if that held true in the case of a same sex marriage, but he didn't care. All he knew was that it felt more amazing than it had ever felt. Every movement Nowaki made seemed to stir him up inside until he felt like weeping with joy.

Even after they both exploded in ecstasy simultaneously, it didn't end the waves of wonderful feelings. Hiroki felt like his whole body was glowing and floating as Nowaki wrapped him in his arms, nuzzling his neck and whispering words of undying devotion. Hiroki closed his eyes and sighed, giving in completely to the bliss.

They both had the same thought: _So this is what heaven feels like._

**The End...**

**  
But not really! Read "The Happily Ever After" for the continuation of Nowaki and Hiroki's married life.**** I just really felt the need to go back and write about their wedding, but now that I've filled in that blank, I'll go back to writing them as husbands and parents! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
